


【现准】炮友梗

by kajmg19



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajmg19/pseuds/kajmg19
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 8





	【现准】炮友梗

【炮友梗、尺度稍大？】

大概因为是一年之末，十二月初单位工作过于忙碌下，崔连准已经三周没来过姜泰现位于大学的实验室。在突然心血来潮发了一通讯息过后，得到了这个周末过来也可以的答复。于是在今天崔连准带同了在家无聊时做的便当到了实验室。

叩叩的门声在周末的大学裡显得特别吵耳，崔连准生怕吵到了裡面的学生。伴随自己的“不好意思”打开了门，但宽敞的实验室裡原来只有姜泰现一人。

“哥在小心翼翼什麽呢？忘了大学已经放寒假了吗？”一语道破了崔连准的心思的姜泰现走到崔连准身边接过便当。

“那你不也应该放假吗我们小教授？”询问的同时环顾四周，发现三周没来好像又多了些意想不到的新研究成果。回过头看到姜泰现已经打开了便当一口一口吃着。

“还在拼命的时期放一两天倒是可以，放两个月的话，我怕我80岁都拿不出什么研究成果。”嘴嚼了两口后又问道。“那哥这三周不见有找到新欢不？嗯，虽则我的感觉是有。”

这弟弟真的太聪明了，感觉什麽暪不过他。也是，毕竟他是暂时唯一一个知道崔连准不只自己还有其他床伴的人，甚至在不做的日子或做完的时间，还要跟自己讨论与其他床伴的经验。美其曰希望崔连准性福美满，但实际上也是为了满足自己科学家的追求和欲望。想到这崔连准又在脑海裡啧了几声。

“最近认识了一个很勐的大学生，我本来不想约没做过的孩子，但他长太帅了，是溷血儿，就忍不住和他见面。结果和他做时，虽则很冲，但真的很有潜质当1。”

姜泰现一边听崔连准说的一边点头，崔连准倒了杯水给自己又继续。

“不过，他特别喜欢揉我的胸，做的时候偏偏要我坐他身上还一直揉一直咬，搞得我最近也对自己的胸肌有点……上心？”

“噗，那哥，你要不要试试我新开发的药？”姜泰现转身走向自己专门放置奇怪药物的柜子，取出一瓶小药丸并扔到崔连准那。

“这是什麽？嗯，增加敏感度？还有，胸？”崔连准不解的同时甚至有点害怕。

看到崔连准藏不住的表情后，噗哧的笑了一下：“这次不会了，哥不用担心。”

崔连准其实挺喜欢和姜泰现做的原因很简单，之前找的炮友甚至包括现役的几位炮友中，姜泰现是最温柔的，在床上床下的体贴也令他非常舒适。但偏偏姜泰现却有另一个毛病，喜欢研究新的药物。平常是个正派科学家，研究的药物都是医学用。但私下却研究过乱七八糟的药物，比如上次叫他吃了种长期勃起的药，要了多少次都不下去。比如再上一次又搞了个会令身上散发香味的药，还让喜欢女装的那位一边舔他又咬得他全身牙印。

－－－

姜泰现说吃过药后可以睡一小时让药物生效，所以崔连准就去了姜泰现在实验室裡设置的休息室睡了个午觉。到起来时发现姜泰现一直坐在床边的椅子看着他，啊不，观察他。

崔连准赶紧摸摸自己脸上有没有口水，问道：“我睡了多久？”

“也没多久，两个小时左右。不过没想到哥有裸睡的癖好。”姜泰现指了指被脱了丢到地上的外套和衬衫，崔连准再看看自己，连牛仔裤都已经脱到一半。

“那哥你收拾一下后就过来吧。我认为今天你坐上实验桌上，效果会比较容易检测。啊，内裤也脱了吧。不会有人过来的别担心。”

一一被看透的崔连准红着脸收拾收拾就出去了。

全裸这种事情还是很不习惯，崔连准拿起来一件白色衬衫穿上后，听姜泰现的话坐上了偌大的实验室桌子。被衬衫稍稍摩擦到的胸部感觉有点发痒，如果直接揉上又觉得羞耻，崔连准红着脸低着头忍耐着的脸又被姜泰现尽收眼底。

“哥，有反应了吗？”姜泰现又带着调戏一样的笑容，拿着本来写报告用的钢笔，用笔盖子的那边戳了一下胸，甚至轻轻一下拨弄到乳头，惹得崔连准嘶的一声侧过头咬着唇，不敢再对上姜泰现那双直勾勾还大得不得了的眼睛。

“那哥你试试自己揉一下自己的胸吧？感觉和平常有什麽不同吗？”走回去办公桌拿起了自己的笔记本，每次用过了药物后，姜泰现都得问崔连准感觉并纪录过程。崔连准觉得羞耻，但还是有点沉迷在这个弟弟的魅力当中，这也是为什麽还要继续联络的其中一个原因。

听着指令的崔连准用双手摸上自己的胸肌，感觉到比自己之前的好像大了，一个码左右？而且好像有点变软了，啊，不过就没女孩子一样软吧？

“这个药我调配时，男女都适用的，所以并不会太过度。但敏感度应该……”若有所思的看着崔连准摸了摸自己的胸就已经抬头了的下身，连本人自己也没察觉。“不如哥今天，试试自慰给我看吧？”

这个孩子太会揪住自己的弱点了，用着和善带点恳求的表情，崔连准就会捨不得拒绝的心软照着指令做。当然自己也是好色之徒，新花样还是想要试试攻略。

崔连准开始用手揉弄自己的胸，和刚刚不一样的是，刚刚的是摸，但现在是直接揉搓着。乳头已经坚挺起来的情况下，用上手指掐住了，不时用食指指尖按压着那点。本来用牙齿咬着唇都松开了，开始呜嘤呜嘤的轻喘。平常的胸部没那么痒时，都没觉得自己的胸有什麽好弄？现在变得敏感了，却特别的想爱抚了。

崔连准想用右手安慰自己下身时，被姜泰现抓住了，而且手上拿着了两个跳蛋。一个分开了两边的递给了崔连准后，又用另一个用电线缠绕上崔连准的下身，让跳蛋刚好触碰到顶端。“不可以哦哥，今天想看你用胸部能不能出来哦～就给你个跳蛋当辅助。”在耳边说过后还得往耳垂咬一下，整个人开始敏感起来的崔连准感觉到这一下和平常也不一样了，有点兴奋却又带点不知所措。

喜欢玩道具的炮友中，其实还有喜欢穿女装的那位。但那位是喜欢用到自己身上来，姜泰现是喜欢看自己用。可能科学家都喜欢进行人类观察吧？一边这样想，一边开始用跳蛋在乳晕附近打转，感觉像被电流一小下一小下的刺激着。大概三分钟后，崔连准已经腰软的躺在桌子上，双腿虽然保持M字型的立起来，但仔细看顶端已经湿润得再受刺激大概得倾泻而出。

“泰现、呀……呜嗯、我不行……嗯，想、射……”平常在和姜泰现的性爱上，也是要经过同意才能做某些举动，但又不像BDSM中的主从关係。今次也不例外，但这样的举动反而令姜泰现觉得更可爱。

“哥想射就射吧，今次不影响实验哦。哥需要我把跳蛋再调大一点吗？”还没等崔连准的反应就把开关调到最大档。

“妈、的……泰现、轻点呜呜呜……要、要射了……嗯呜！”突如其来的刺激令崔连准一时受不住，大脑一片空白的直接射出来了。身体发着抖的瑟缩着有点可怜，但全身透着的粉红也令人想继续蹂躏一番。姜泰现压下了冲动，想好好的再和桌子上的小猫玩玩。

“哥，到我了啦。我还没感受过哥的胸有多好玩。”轻轻摸了一下崔连准的头，顺着小猫一样软的头髮。崔连准正平復着，但因为侧着身子胸部贴到冰凉的桌面上又一阵激灵。姜泰现思考着药效好像已经发挥到极致了，然后扶起了崔连准让他面对自己，然后恶质的用手指轻轻从上到下扫到了乳头，崔连准的反应比他预期的大，下身又再抬头，身体一阵抖动，呜呜嘤嘤的喊着舒服想多要一点。

平常这个哥虽则做到一半时就会放开起来，也不像街外那种过于放荡的0，就是令人很舒适不会厌烦，所以很嫌弃溷浊气息的基圈的姜泰现，难得一次约上了炮也就把崔连准当固定床伴。倒是没想到自己这位床伴，还有好多床伴。想到这，萌生了点醋意的泰现用嘴亲了一下崔连准胸前的两颗小樱桃，引得很大一声的呻吟。

“泰现，嗯呜、能不能……多亲一下？”听到被爽得带着哭腔的恳求，姜泰现抬头看了看，那双狐狸眼睛泪眼汪汪的也太诱惑了。被迷惑住了的姜泰现不只用上了舌头舔着，还用牙齿轻轻磨擦着，水渍连连的。

“哥舒服吗？那个弟弟有我会吗？”一边舔一边问。但崔连准已经被折磨得想不出答案。怎麽这时候还要和别人较劲的？腰又软得一把的，要不是姜泰现一直握住崔连准的腰，大概又要瘫软在桌上。崔连准一直仰着头呻吟着，手和脚还主动圈住姜泰现，到底是有多喜欢撒娇的猫儿呢？

“泰现……我想要了。”小猫忍不住了就开始动手动脚的，用脚掌磨擦着姜泰现的裆部。姜泰现明明已经勃起还要假装没有的神情，配上一身装束，如果忽略他们正在做的事，就像个禁欲系的教授。每次做的时候，基本上都是崔连准脱到一件不剩时，姜泰现连个皮带扣都没解过。崔连准每次看着他这样都一番懊恼，反正就从没见过姜泰现一丝不挂的。

“那哥先回答我，我和那个弟弟，哪个更好？”松开了握着腰的手，抓住那隻使坏的脚并帮哥哥放上了桌上，另一隻手开始探向后穴轻轻按压。还没打算扩张，只是想挑逗起崔连准的反应。

“你怎麽又问……不要玩了，好好的给我扩张……”拉扯着的时间恢復了点体力的崔连准小声嚷嚷的，两人距离才5厘米，姜泰现当然都听到。这哥就是这一点特别可爱，嘴上不饶人但话语都挠到上心头。

姜泰现在袍子的口袋裡拿出了桃子味的润滑剂和安全套，打开了盖子把润滑剂倒在手中，手指都沾满了后又再按压着穴口。穴口放鬆得差不多后，第一根手指插进去，再继而第二根也插进去了。一直来来回回的扩张，摩擦着内壁又令崔连准舒服得嘤嘤的叫喊。而且大概刚刚自慰时玩出个瘾来，不自觉的就揉弄自己的胸前两点，分身也舒服得又开始流出白浊。

第三根手指进入过后不久，崔连准示意姜泰现已经可以进来了。姜泰现慢慢地脱下了自己的袍子，徐徐地解开自己的皮带扣，又用直勾勾的眼神去观察着崔连准因为后穴空虚而难耐的模样。

“姜泰现，你不要……磨磨蹭蹭的……嗯……”用手掰开自己的后穴催促着姜泰现快点进来。姜泰现伸手抓住崔连准的双腿拉近一点，生怕崔连准还是会适应不来所以缓慢的插进去。虽然已经经过扩张，但崔连准还是被这种实在的填充感搞得心噗通的跳，踏实的感觉令他舒服了，顺理成章的手和脚都圈上了姜泰现的腰和脖子。

姜泰现大概已经进入到底的时候，感觉崔连准应该适应得差不多了。然后开始进行九浅一深的运动，弄得崔连准又呜呜的哭喊起来，让姜泰现不要插太深，感觉要坏了。

“哥才不会那么快坏的。特别是哥的身体那么健康，看，胸还那么大。”差点把今回的重点给忽略过去，姜泰现才不会放过今次的实验重点。手放开了双腿，继而往上的开始抚摸崔连准的胸部，那手法色情得好像按摩师，要把崔连准的胸揉得更大似的。

“呜嗯、不要……揉得太……啊、！嗯…要、要去了……停，太快了！泰现，停……”因为敏感的胸肌又被逗弄着，崔连准觉得想高潮的感觉比平常来得更快，没想过那药的药效到现在还那么鲜明。姜泰现也察觉到这一点了，不理会崔连准因为过于舒爽的叫喊，更快的往那一点进发。崔连准大喊了一声后，身下一道白浊也出来了。

“哥，我还没射呢。先等你喘过气来。”姜泰现用手拨弄自己的浏海，拿了几张在桌上的纸巾帮忙擦乾淨崔连准身上的爱液。

崔连准渐渐平復起来，揉了揉自己的头髮。知道姜泰现还没射过来，本来想帮他吸出来，但姜泰现却坐上了电脑椅，示意崔连准过来。今天在听到弟弟的事后，感觉姜泰现一直在和那位较劲。崔连准心裡窃喜，虽然不是恋人关係，但有人为自己吃醋的感觉又令他有种说不出的安全感，心裡一下甜滋滋的。

“我自己坐上来就好，你好好坐着，还有……能不能摸摸这裡……？”指了指自己的胸，知道他和弟弟较劲甚至想让自己坐上来的原因。崔连准被姜泰现看穿的次数虽多，但也不代表崔连准就是没眼力见的小傻子。

姜泰现知道崔连准看穿了自己的小心思，一时间反应不住红了脸。再怎麽聪明成熟，果然还只是弟弟呢。崔连准窃笑，然后跨坐到姜泰现身上，白色的衬衫还挂在身上，搞得若隐若现的好不诱人。

崔连准用自己的右手撑开了穴口，左手则抓紧了姜泰现的肩膀，缓慢的坐下去。刚抵到的时候姜泰现恶趣味的顶上了，吓得崔连准又躲回去。姜泰现看到崔连准的反应没忍住大笑起来。崔连准拍打着姜泰现说：“让我慢慢坐下去呀你不许动。”然后又再次尝试，因为刚刚已经操弄过一敞，所以进入也变得容易起来。坐下去时弄到那一点使得崔连准一个激灵趴在姜泰现肩上。

“你、啊快给我…揉揉啊……都听你的，嗯哼…坐上来了……”崔连准开始动起腰肢上上下下的进行着活塞运动。姜泰现也边享受着，边开始玩弄眼前的胸肌。因着上下移动的方便，姜泰现让崔连准的小樱桃摩擦着自己的手指，并恶质的用手指甲刮弄，有时候又会摊开手掌情色的揉动。

敏感度已经处于高位的崔连准哪受得了这上下夹攻，已经邀械投降后拍了拍姜泰现让他来。姜泰现只好坐正身子开始操弄哥哥的小穴。

“啊太，太快了、不、你悠着……啊慢、不要再……弄那裡、…妈的……停啊哼、停啊哈……”

大概动了三十多下后，崔连准忍不住被操射了。因为高潮把穴口收紧，姜泰现也终于射出来了。两人抱紧一起大概休息了5分钟左右，崔连准才缓缓的正坐着，但因为腿软站不起来。崔连准什麽都没说，只是笑笑指了双腿，姜泰现知道他想表达什麽，轻叹了一口气，就把他先安抚好在椅子上，自己起来拿面纸帮他擦擦身子收拾整理。

姜泰现收拾乾淨后，给在穿衣服的崔连准递过一瓶药丸。

“嗯？这什麽？”刚刚吃的那颗是红色，现在这颗是蓝色的，不会是一对的吧？

“嗯，这个是解药，所以我才叫哥你放心，不会再像上次那样怎麽都弄不好。你先吃了吧，不然我怕衣料摩擦也令你……”姜泰现顺道递过一杯水让他好好吃药，崔连准被他一句差点噎到。

“咳咳、丫的……你够啦……你今天一点都不温柔，不断揪住我的各种点不放。”崔连准咳嗽过后拍打了姜泰现两下，那双狐狸眼瞪得令人心痒痒的。

“好啦好啦，下次不会这样了。对了哥，你说的女装君，是不是崔范奎？”姜泰现又来一句令崔连准措手不及的话，今次是一口水全喷出来了。

“那哥，下次，试试3P？嗯哼？”

**END.**


End file.
